A Cookie?
by Valkyrie's-Demon
Summary: Ok! Just a cute little oneshot I did about cookies, stories, shopping, and evil neighbors! Includes: Sirius, James, Lily, Harry and Mrs. Johnson? oh well! read to find out! I promise it'll make you laugh! Only T because of a little word i had to use!


Just a little One-shot I did! I am very very bored being stuck in the middle of a blizzard....

Draco; Then study!

Me; nope!

Ty: Hi readers! *Looks at you all cutely* please read "Oh Sweet Misery"!! I'm getting very lonely over there!!

Sisius; Get your own story! This one is mine!!

James and Lily; Yours?!

Sirius; oops?

Me; *sighs* please enjoy...and i agree with Ty! PLease read my "Oh Sweet Misery" story please!!!

* * *

"Sirius!"

Sirius cringed. He knew that voice. It was the voice of an overly protective mother.

"Yes Lilly?" Sirius said while thinking of all possible escape routes.

"I thought I told you not to give Harry marshmallows before bed! Now it will take twice as long to put him to bed!" hissed Lily.

"But-," Sirius started before being interrupted.

"No buts, Sirius Black." Lilly started, "I have told you time and time again about giving Harry sugar before bed."

"Now what seems to be the problem, my dear Lily?" interrupted a voice.

"Nothing Sirius and I can't handle James." Lily stated.

"Aw, but that ruins all my fun!" pouted James.

"Well if you want to talk to her, you go right ahead," Sirius said while backing out of the kitchen.

"Mommy…?"

Lily turned around, only to be faced with the cutest little nine year old in bunny pajamas.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, did we wake you up?" Lily asked gently.

"No, I was just getting a glass of milk," Harry said while pointing at the cup he was holding.

"Why doesn't Uncle Sirius help you with that?" Lily said while giving said 'uncle' a nasty glare.

"C'mon kiddo! To the watering hole!" Sirius said while striking a pose.

"You're so silly, uncle Sirius" giggled Harry.

"Blame your father. He was the one who turned me insane!" Sirius pointed at James with an accusing finger.

After they had left the dining room, Lily turned to James. "And where have you been young man?" Lily said with a mischievous smile.

James held up a bag of cookies and marshmallows, "Shopping, my dear. And I am no young man," James puffed out his chest with pride, "I'm a great warrior!"

"A warrior, huh? Well then _great warrior_," she said smirking slightly "did this 'shopping' need great manly capability? Or did you just have to fight your way through all the women trying to get a decent snack?"

James stood up taller, "Why yes I did! And I'll have you know that not all the women there are nice," he shuddered, thinking back to all the evil women laughing at him for doing the grocery shopping.

Lily glared trying not to look amused. She was fighting a losing battle though, "I hope you don't mean Mrs. Johnson?"

James covered his mouth in shock, "Mrs. Johnson? I would never! She is the nicest women I've ever met! Remember the time when she ran over little Harry's tricycle? I'm sure she didn't mean to go out of her way to hit something 10 feet from where she had parked her truck!" he finished with a gasp.

Lily could take it no more; she burst out into a fit of giggles.

"And that's how your father got his first scar!" Sirius said, walking in with a wide eyed Harry.

Harry ran over to his father saying as he went, "Dad! Dad! Did you really fight of ten snakes?" Harry asked with wide emerald eyes.

James looked over at Sirius.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders in a 'what-are-you-going-to-do-?' manner.

"I wouldn't put it like that harry…" but at Harry's cute 'Don't-tell-me-that-Sirius-is-lying-and-you-really-didn't-do-all-that-awesome-stuff-?' look he just couldn't say no.

"So you didn't fight off ten snakes with only your bare feet to use, since Darth Vader had chopped off your hands…" Harry said sadly, looking down at his feet solemnly.

James' gulped, "But Kiddo, if Mr. Vader chopped off my hands, then what are these?" he asked while holding up his hands and moving the fingers around to prove it.

"Oh those!" Harry took hold of his hands and began looking at them closely, "Uncle Sirius said that these were just cheep knockoff plastic hands that the son of a bitch Malfoy gave to you to reward you for finding the lost Monkey of Fatality," Harry looked up at his father curiously, "Hey Daddy, what's a 'son of a bitch'?"

James goggled at his son.

Lily glared at Sirius.

And Sirius was scratching his head and whistling, while looking around the room as if he was the innocent one here.

Lily, the smart one, took it upon her hands to correct dear little Harry, "Harry dear," Harry looked at her and smiled brightly, "those are very bad words and you mustn't say them, ok?"

Harry's green eyes started to water, fearing that he has done something wrong and that he had angered her, "I-I'm sorry Mommy…I won't say them again…" he wiped his eyes, hoping that they wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall.

"No no honey!" Lily picked up her son and held him close to her, "It's not your fault dear," she rubbed his back comfortingly while he hid his face in her shoulder to soak up the tears.

Sirius looked pained to have caused Harry to cry and looked very uncomfortable to be caught in the very motherly moment.

James looked around awkwardly, not knowing what to do and panicking as the moments went by.

"Its okay Harry love, we're not mad at you." Lily pulled Harry away from her shoulder and kissed his forehead softly, "Would you like a cookie?" she said this smiling, knowing Harry would realize that they wouldn't reward him for doing something bad, so therefore he did nothing bad.

Harry's emerald eyes brightened considerably, and he smiled cheerfully, "Yes please!"

"Ok then!" she set him down and turned to look at the two men in the room, "Uncle Sirius. Would you mind if you both got _Prince_ Harry a very big cookie?" she said smiling softly, having never been mad at Sirius for teaching Harry the 'B' word.

Sirius perked up, "Of course Madam," he bowed elegantly to her and scooped Harry into his arms and propped him onto his shoulders, "Let us go, Prince Harry! To the kitchen!"

"To the kitchen!" Harry echoed in glee, as Sirius marched off to the kitchen to get a cookie with him on his shoulder.

James sighed in relief and sat in one of the chairs, "I hate it when he cries…"

Lily smiled and looked at James in amusement, "I hate it when Sirius cries."

James smiled at his wife's joke, "That is a good point…"

"Of course it is!" Lily smirked, "Whatever I say is true, and my word is law!"

"Law?" James raised an eyebrow at her words.

"Yes, law." She smiled evilly.

"Well then, what's my word?"

"You're word is…" she pretended to think on it, "…crap."

"Oh thank you all mighty Queen of Wisdom!" James said keenly.

"Oh you're welcome!" she said serenely.

Harry pranced into the room with chocolate all over his mouth followed my Sirius who also had chocolate all over his mouth.

Lily smiled at seeing Harry…then she looked at Sirius and sighed.

"That cookie was huuuuuuge!" Harry said stretching his arms widely to emphasize the greatness.

"It was!" Sirius said, acting like a little kid as usual.

James looked jealous, "You guys didn't save any for me!?"

Lily looked at James, "James!"

"What?" James looked over at Lily, and then he realized the look she was giving him, "Well…they said it was huge, so they could've saved some for me!"

"I give up!" Lily threw her hands up and went upstairs.

"Good night mommy!" Harry chirped excitedly, having been filled with sugar.

"Good night Lily!" Sirius said, always filled with sugar.

"You're going to bed Lily!?" James asked, always being the slow one.

"Good night everyone…and don't stay up too late!" Lily called from upstairs.

"Of course not, Mrs. Potter," Sirius said, "I was just going to tell little Harry here a story."

"A story?" Harry looked excitedly at Sirius, "Which one, Uncle Sirius?"

Sirius cleared his throat and made sure that James wasn't listening as he watched TV, "Well it all started when your father…"


End file.
